Gillian Cobbler
Gillian Cobbler, nicknamed Gilly, is the main protagonist of the Fairy Tale Reform School series. She narrates all the books from her perspective. Appearance Gillian has frizzy brown hair with a purple streak (given by Jocelyn in the second book). She has freckles and often dresses in comfortable but worn out clothes. She loves to wear her favorite beloved brown lace-up boots even though they are beat-up and worn out. Though, she is usually found wearing the FTRS uniform which is a blue dress, with red and white tights. Personality Gillian is mischevious , quick-thinking and kinda crazy but kind and often stands up for other people. Her family is very poor, so she does her best to help others out. She's always ready for a fight! Fairy Tale Reform School Book 1 Flunked Gilly follows a group of mini-royals to Combing the Sea and steals a dragon's tooth clip from one of them, wanting to give it to her younger sister, Anna, for her birthday. But, after she gives it, Olaf and Pete, the Dwarf Police Squad, finds her and the green satchel the Gilly stole from the bakery for her family. She gets sent to FTRS, where she first meets Miri the magic mirror, then meets Headmistress Flora, Princess Ella (a.k.a. Cinderella's formerly wicked stepmother), who explains her situation, then leaves Gilly alone for her to think. At that time, Gilly meets Kayla, a fairy, and makes friends with her, and later manages to become her roommate. When they go to the dormitories, they find Jax in the grand foyer on the chandelier, trying to break out. He breaks a window and jumps out, but triggers an alarm on the window. Professor Wolfington grabs him back, while Headmistress Flora comes in to see, but Gilly tells him that he broke out to get her journal, that it wasn't his fault and Professor Wolfington Headmistress Flora believes them. The next day, Gilly and Kayla go to Therapy class, whom the teacher is Professor Harlow (a.k.a. the Evil Queen). Jocelyn, who turns out to be Professor Harlow's sister, makes fun of Gilly and making Gilly threaten her in turn. Professor Harlow cuts between them then invites Gilly to share why she was sent to FTRS. Instead, a troll girl, Maxine, spoke up to go first. Unfortunately, Jocelyn makes fun of her and almost makes Maxine cry, but Gilly speaks up for her. Professor Harlow scolds Gilly then issues a thousand-word essay to the whole class about their darkest moment that must be finished at the end of class. Miri suddenly comes and begin to have a conversation with Professor Harlow, while Maxine gives Gilly a quill from Kayla that contains a secret message. Gilly writes back and gives the quill back to Maxine. Miri then forces Professor Harlow to dismiss the class due to a paint session, and Maxine invites Gilly to go pegasus flying with her, but then Maxine decides not to fly and Jax takes her place instead. They fly near the woods, and Gilly sees Headmistress Flora go into the woods. At night, Kayla accidentally wakes Gilly up, then Kayla tells her about her family, to be interrupted by Eunice and Beatrice, who like to playthe violin before sleeping. Kayla and Gilly dance to keep them annoyed, and later Gilly writes a letter to Anna. A few days later, Gilly is in Professor Wolfington's class, who seems to be the only teacher that cares about their lives outside of class. He asks about everyone's weekend, but Miri butts in and busts Helmut for breaking into the cafeteria last night and eat two apple cream pies. Suddenly an alarm goes off and Headmistress Flora announces that it is an evacuation drill. In the chaos, Gilly steals four brass rings, then throws three away due to Jax and follows him to the stations. When they go through a grate they meet gargoyles and run, but one of them catches Jax. Gilly uses Jax's pocket watch to shoot bolts at the gargoyles and they release Jax and they run again. A gargoyle catches Gilly by the back but she kicks it and forces it to drop her. Suddenly Headmistress Flora and Madame Cleo (a.k.a. the Sea Witch) arrive and forces the gargoyles out of the room and zaps the door shut. She scolds Jax and Gilly and sends them to detention with Madame Cleo for the next two weeks. In detention, Madame Cleo teaches the class the Fire Step, a very complicate dance. Suddenly Jocelyn casts a spell and makes everyone except Jax and Gilly fall to the ground clutching their ears. Madame Cleo gets affected too and her tank begins to break. Jax zaps the lock on the door and students run out in terror. Madame Cleo starts chanting in a voice not her own, then she goes back to normal and doesn't seem to remember anything from the start of class. Book 1 Flunked Book 2 Charmed Book 3 Tricked Book 4 Switched Book 5 Wished Category:Wished